


Joy In The White House

by klutzy_girl



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, One Shot, Post-Series, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year into Matt's presidency, he and Helen find out they're going to be parents again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy In The White House

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The West Wing and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Helen started feeling off just a few days after Matt celebrated his first year in office. Having been pregnant twice before, she recognized the symptoms almost automatically, she swore an assistant in the West Wing to secrecy and then sent her out to buy pregnancy tests at the closest pharmacy. Once the assistant got back, Helen locked herself in the bathroom at the residence. She wasn’t surprised when all three tests came back positive. Helen was forty-one years old and was still adjusting to all the new changes in her life. This was exciting, but she couldn’t process it. She and Matt had talked about having another baby, but only in an abstract way. But fate (okay, sex, but still) had intervened and this was clearly going to happen.

Donna knocked on the door. “Helen, are you okay? I know you weren’t feeling well, and Ashley told me you were in here.”

Helen opened the door and handed Donna one of the tests. “Well at least I’m not sick.”

Donna gasped, dropped the test, and then hugged her friend and boss. “Congratulations! Do you want me to have someone arrange an appointment with your OB/GYN? I’m sure you want to confirm this as soon as possible.”

Helen nodded. “Yes, thank you. Oh God, I’m going to have to tell Matt. He’ll definitely be surprised.”

“You’ll figure it out. Are you up to anything today?” Donna wouldn’t blame her if she wasn’t.

Helen nodded. “The morning sickness is gone for the moment so I’m up for anything. I’m not even tired right now.” She was going to savor it because that was going to be rare the rest of the pregnancy. She finally got her husband alone around eleven. Both kids were in bed so it was a perfect time to tell him.

“Hey, honey. What’s up?” Matt was worried about her and wanted to make sure that she didn’t overdo it.

“Sit down. I have something to tell you,” she encouraged.

He listened and sat down. “What is it? Are you sick?”

Helen laughed. “Not exactly. I’m pregnant again. I haven’t confirmed it with my doctor yet, but with the way I’m feeling and the results of three pregnancy tests, I’m pretty sure.” 

He gaped at her for a few seconds before recovering and smiling. Matt put a hand on her stomach. “A third kid? Really?”

“Really. How do you feel about this?”

“Shocked, but thrilled. I want to go with you when you have your appointment,” he declared. Matt didn’t want to miss any of this, although he suspected he would – a result of his job demanding a lot of attention.

“Are you sure? I know you have more important issues to deal with.” Helen didn’t want to take him away from his important work.

He nodded. “I’m sure. Are you happy about this, Helen?” 

“Yeah, I am. This wasn’t planned, but another baby is wonderful news.” She put her feet up as Matt started rambling nonsense to the child currently taking up residence in her womb.

The next day, Matt went with Helen to her appointment, where the pregnancy was confirmed and the first sonogram was performed. She was eight weeks along. They decided to hold off on telling the media until after the first trimester was over just in case. Since Donna knew, they figured she told Josh. It was a good deduction.

“I’m not surprised, Sir. Congratulations.” Josh shook Matt’s hand and smiled at him. He really wasn’t surprised after what had happened on the campaign trail.

“Thank you, Josh. You and Donna going to have one of your own soon?”

Josh laughed nervously. “Maybe soon. We’re talking about it,” he explained. 

Matt and Helen broke the news to Peter and Miranda that night. “I’m going to be a big sister?” Miranda squealed in delight while Peter wrinkled his nose.

“Gross,” he declared. He didn’t want to think about his parents doing anything that led to a baby.

“We’re going to need your help a lot in the next few months. Are you up to it?” Helen had faith in them and figured they would.

When she entered her fourteenth week of pregnancy, the news was finally announced to the public. They received so many well-wishes from people around the world that the amount shocked them (although neither was sure why, considering how long Matt had been in office).

As Helen grew, her duties shrunk so she didn’t have to travel so much – Donna went in her place instead a few times. “I am exhausted.” Helen lowered herself into a chair and sighed.

“So am I.” Off her glare, Matt backpedaled. “But not as tired as you, obviously. I have no clue what you’re going through.”

“Nice save. You have any name ideas yet?” Helen didn’t think he did, but she wasn’t angry about it. They had problems coming up with Peter and Miranda’s names so this wasn’t shocking at all.

He shook his head. “Nope. You?”

“No, but I know we’ll come up with something. This little one won’t be nameless for long.” She winced when the baby kicked. This one might end up being a soccer player, and Helen wouldn’t be surprised in the least.

“In a few months, we’ll have three kids. I really don’t care about his or her name right now,” he admitted.

“Same here. We’ll get there.” Helen sighed in relief when her husband started rubbing her feet. They were so swollen she couldn’t even wear shoes anymore. It was irritating.

Two months later, Helen went into labor in the middle of the night and delivered daughter Joy Veronica Santos at 8:39AM. “She’s a cute little thing.” Matt was joyful (and yes, he was aware of the joke there, especially since Josh made it quite a few times) about becoming a father again.

“Joy looks just like you.” Helen loved that.

“Well, she’s got your nose.” 

When the name was announced, the press made some “Joy in the White House” jokes (everyone saw that one coming), but Matt and Helen let it roll off their backs. They loved their daughter’s name and that was the only opinion that mattered to them.

“I’m going to let her play with my doll,” Miranda declared. She couldn’t wait to teach Joy everything she knew (so far). She had already decided she was going to be the best big sister ever.

Helen beamed at her now-middle child. “That’s sweet of you. I’m sure Joy will love to play with the doll when she’s older and can actually hold it.” 

“I wish I had a little brother.” Peter loved both his sisters, but a little brother would have been nice. 

“Yeah, sorry. That’s not happening. Three is enough for your father and me.” Four kids would even things out for them, but Helen was done being pregnant. 

Peter laughed. “That’s okay,” he assured his mother.

Helen, Matt, Peter, Miranda, and Joy posed for official pictures just three weeks after the baby’s birth. It was hard to calm the chaos, but Matt and Helen managed. Their new life in the White House some issues, but it wasn’t anything major they couldn’t get past. And Joy was a welcome surprise they wouldn’t trade at all.


End file.
